Seven Little Plots
by WildDaisies10
Summary: 7 tiny little stories inspired by songs. Idea from MyOwnWorstCritic. Pairing: Jane/Lisbon. Read and Review!


**A/N: **Hey guys! Long time no see. I know I havn't written much lately, but I've been having major writers block. I did have a few "plot bunnies" frolicking around in my brain, but they never became of anything... except one which is coming up soon (I hope) that I am currently working on.

Anyway, got this idea from _MyOwnWorstCritic _who did an amazing job with her little mini-stories. So yeah, rules will be posted below, even though I broke them. I quickly realized that writing these in the time it takes for the song to play is IMPOSSIBLE for me. I mean, I have usually come up with one or two lines by the time the song is over. So, NO ONE follow my example, please. These probably ended up being too in depth then they were ment to be. The point is to get an idea down without actually revealing a plot? I guess? Anyway, I did not do that... most of these have plots. I'm a bad person! Haha!

_Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them._

**Disclaimer: **Once again, as always, I do not own The Mentalist or the show's characters. My only hope is that they will make a Patrick Jane action figure for all those crazy fangirls out there. **_Come on... you know you want one!!!!_**

1. Suzie McNeil: "Broken and Beautiful"

Jane banged his hand fiercely up against the wall without even wincing at the pain. Leaning his head up against the wall, he forced his eyes shut and held back a scream of anger.

"Jane," Lisbon whispered softly behind him as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

Jane whipped his head around to glare at her angrily as she took a step back.

"What do you think Lisbon? That I'm all sunshine and bunnies right now?"

Lisbon straightened up with a scowl on her face at the acid in his voice directed at her.

"No Jane," She spat back. "I'm trying to help you! To comfort you, but you aren't letting me."

Tears welled up in Jane's eyes. "I know…" He whispered. "We just… We lost Red John _again!_" Suddenly backing up, he let his back hit the brick wall behind him.

Lisbon took a few steps forward.

"Jane…" she whispered quietly as she tried to place another hand on his shoulder. "We'll get him, Jane, I know we will. Maybe not today, but I promise you, we will. For right now… just let me help you."

The sincerity in her voice overwhelmed him. She really did care for him. He slipped his hand through hers as he slowly let his back slide down the wall.

* * *

2. Paramore: "Misery Business"

Lisbon strode through the doors of her favorite diner for lunch. Lisbon took a seat at one of the tables and pulled out a menu that was sitting there waiting for her. Usually she didn't dine alone, but she didn't really care here. Eating here was worth it.

She was about to order her lunch when something caught her eye. A man with curly blond hair and green eyes was sitting just out of the corner of her eye, facing her. She tried to look inconspicuously over at him. Sure enough, it was Jane sitting close by. But… there was a woman with him?

The woman was absolutely beautiful, gorgeous even, and she was leaning across the table staring at him and batting her eyelashes.

Lisbon laughed quietly to herself, knowing that Jane was completely ignoring her attempts at flirting with him.

Suddenly jealousy flared in Lisbon's body as she noticed that Jane was actually laughing with her. Whoa, jealousy? She shouldn't be jealous, but she couldn't fight the feeling of pure hatred for the woman sitting across from the blond haired man.

As she got up to go order her lunch, a dangerous thought entered her mind. It was a very evil plan, but it was brilliant. It was the perfect way to get rid of the woman sitting in front of Jane, but it was also a perfect way to get back at Jane for all the times he embarrassed her.

Lisbon walked quickly up to Jane's table and sat her purse in one of the four chairs surrounding it.

"Hi honey, who's this?" Lisbon asked innocently, staring the woman sitting across from Jane down.

Jane smiled to himself as he suddenly realized Lisbon's plan.

"This is Rebecca. She's a lawyer at a local firm, loves to paint flowers, and enjoys making weekend beach trips to unwind after the work week." Jane smiled up at his boss.

Rebecca laughed nervously. "Yep, that's me." She eyed the wedding ring on Jane's finger like it had just popped up out of nowhere.

"Um, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your lunch. I should be going anyways." Rebecca rose from the table and fumbled un-easily with her purse. "Nice meeting you, Patrick," The woman called as she flitted back to her table, defeated.

Lisbon sat down across from Jane, crossed her legs, and smiled sweetly at him.

Jane just laughed.

"Proud of yourself?" Jane smirked.

"Actually…" Lisbon thought about it for a few seconds and decided that it did feel pretty good. It shouldn't, and she knew that, but it still felt good none the less. "Yes, yes I am."

"_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I've got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good!_

_Cuz I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would_

_It's just gotta just feel so…"_

* * *

3. Rihanna: "Please Don't Stop the Music"

Lisbon pulled into the parking lot of the club and parked her car towards the back.

Walking into the club, she could hear the music blaring and she smiled to herself. This was the perfect way to unwind, dancing the night away at a club.

She had gotten a table, and was having a small drink before she danced when she noticed a certain blond haired consultant staring at her from across the room.

Jane was here? What the hell would he be doing at a club?

Lisbon sighed and stood up from her chair. She was just going to pretend like she hadn't even seen him.

In the middle of the dance floor, Lisbon began dancing with a group of women who were all jumping to the beat. She was having an awesome time… That was until she felt a hand glide onto her lower hip. Great, another creep trying to hit on her.

She began to turn around so she could smack the guy but stopped in her tracks. What the hell was Jane doing?

It was weird, seeing Jane in a club like this, but at the time, she didn't care. It gave up an opportunity for someone to dance with.

Lisbon began moving to the music, as did Jane. They danced together crazily, like they weren't even co-workers. Jane's hand never left her body as they moved to the beat.

She was actually enjoying herself even more with Jane there, amazingly enough.

The music ended and everyone turned to look at the D.J as he spoke to the crowd.

Lisbon turned to Jane, to thank him for dancing with her, but as quickly as he had appeared behind her, he was gone.

And suddenly, Lisbon began to question her sanity. That was until she saw Jane back at his table, smiling his heart melting smile at her.

* * *

4. Red: "Pieces"

Jane stared at the ever familiar blood red smiley face painted on the wall in front of him, and cringed.

He was here again, and this time, he could do something about it. He gripped the knife he was holding tighter.

Lisbon was over in the far corner, staring at him with wide eyes.

A tear crept down Jane's cheek as he looked into her emerald eyes and saw pure fear and sadness. He knew he would hurt her, but he had to do this.

He had tried so hard to do this alone, to get Red John alone, but Lisbon had followed him to try and prevent the inevitable. And now, he had to make a decision. Kill Red John and ruin his future, or try to start a new life in which a raven haired CBI agent played a giant role.

He turned his head to stare at the murderer in front him, a murderer by the name of Red John.

Red John looked like he was gift wrapped as a present for Jane. Handcuffs restrained him as he leaned against the wall in front him.

Jane had pulled a knife from what seemed out of nowhere and Lisbon had automatically backed up.

"I know I can't stop you Jane," She had whispered. "But I'm begging you. Please, please don't do this. Think exactly about what you're giving up."

He knew exactly what he would be giving up as he once again looked behind him to stare at Lisbon.

"Jane…" She whispered as she captured his eyes.

Tears began streaming down Jane's face as he slowly let the knife slip through his fingers.

* * *

5. Avril Lavigne: "Innocence"

With a start, I shot up from my position in bed to look around the room. Just a dream Teresa, just a dream.

The man sleeping next to me didn't even stir. He was here next to me, my husband, my protector.

_Waking up to see that everything is O.K. The first time in my life and now it's so great. Slowing down, I look around, and I am so amazed. I think about the little things that make life great._

I snuggle back up to Patrick Jane, being careful not press on my bulging stomach too much. Without thinking, I start rubbing my pregnant belly as my husband finally wakes and turns towards me.

_I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling. This innocence is brilliant; I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect._

He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle in, happy to be his.

_Please don't go away. I need you now. And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by._

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear. The first time in my life and now it's so clear. Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here. It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere. I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling._

It felt like a dream, the warmth engulfing me, the happiness taking over. A single tear slipped down my cheek, a tear of pure joy, of pure happiness.

_It's a state of bliss you think you're dreaming, it's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry. It's a state of bliss you think you're dreaming, it's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry. It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry!_

* * *

6. Kelly Clarkson: "My Life Would Suck Without You"

Lisbon stared out the window of the CBI headquarters and tried to get her thoughts straight. She had been thinking about life without Jane lately, especially after the little episode when Jane decided he would die so she could catch Red John.

It was early that morning, before any of the other agents arrived. Problem was, Jane wouldn't be arriving anytime this week. He had been given the week off because he had become ill with the flu. Lisbon had to admit to herself that things didn't feel right without him.

She glanced offhandedly at the… no _Jane's _couch. The whole room seemed empty and lifeless without him there.

True, he was a pain in the ass most of the time, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy having him around. She shouldn't miss him though.

_Being with you, is so dysfunctional._

_I really shouldn't miss you…_

_But I can't let you go._

…

_You've got a piece of me_

_And honestly…_

_My life, would suck, without you._

He was a co-worker, nothing more… right? Right.

But it was becoming increasingly difficult to drive the dangerous thoughts of her consultant out of head.

She had to stop thinking about him! She was actually beginning to see his beautiful green eyes and shiny blond hair behind her in the window. Wait a minute…

"Jane!" She shrieked as she spun around. "God, you scared me."

Jane laughed quietly to himself, tilted his head to the side, and smiled a brilliant smile at her that only he could pull off.

The rising morning sun lit up his eyes so that she could see every color that made up the green tint his eyes gave off. Beams of light shone off of his freshly washed hair. The sun was also making it extremely hot in here…

"Aww, you missed me Lisbon!" Jane exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug.

"Mmm, sure I did. I missed my pain-in-the-ass consultant…" She replied sarcastically.

"You're a horrible liar." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her. "Your blush gives you away every time." Mmm… so the heat wasn't from the sun.

Jane smiled at her once more before turning to go lay on his couch.

Lisbon turned back around to stare at her reflection in the glass. Her cheeks still had a hint of pink to them. Crap.

It was times like these that she wondered how she could ever miss that man.

* * *

7. Landon Pigg: "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop"

Jane returned once again to his favorite place for his morning tea before work. He always loved this coffee shop, and he honestly didn't know why. It wasn't because of the coffee, that's for sure. He laughed to himself as he sipped his morning cup of tea.

He was sitting at a table for two by the window. Suddenly, he could picture his boss, Lisbon, sitting across from him at the table like she does whenever she accompanies him. He could picture the exact way she held her coffee cup and the exact way she sipped her coffee.

He was stirred from his musings when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Lisbon maneuvered around him and into the chair across from him.

"Morning Jane." She said cheerfully, giving him one of her bright smiles.

The morning sun shone off of her hair and made her eyes sparkle. All of a sudden, Jane's morning became considerably better. The woman who understood him the most was sitting across from him. Abruptly, he understood exactly why he loved this coffee shop so much…

It was because it was their place. Tradition said that every Wednesday morning Jane and Lisbon would meet for coffee and tea here. He wasn't alone here.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much. All of the while, I never knew. All of the while, all of the while, it was you._

* * *

**Read and Review please!!!**

* * *


End file.
